Momodo Meets Princess of Ruin
by syhimexenoverse
Summary: Meet Syhime Bell he is a momodo and 3 generations and the grandson of Zatch Bell. 1000 years has passed and another momodo battle has taken place to declare the king of Syhime's world. Syhime discovers that his spell book owner is non other than Rias Gremory now his life is filled with legends and mythical beast. but will he become the momodo king. Read and Review give me ideas
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Syhime Bell**

 **age: 15**

 **personality: same as Zatch**

 **spell book owner: Rias Gremory**

 **spell book color: red**

 **spell attacks: All of Zatch's Spells not all of them in the beginning he earns them along the way**

 **Education: Kuoh Academy**

 **Type of spells: attack, defense, and enhances**

 **Friends: Rias, Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Akeno**

 **Girls that might be in love with him: Akeno, some of Sona peerage, Koneko, Raynare, Ravel, Rias**

 **Favorite food: Yellow tail**

 **looks like: mix skin, black mini afro, big blue hoodie with large gray zipper, black converses, black pants, has golden eyes, has one line under each eye that goes down his face.**

 **Motivation: want to become a kind and benevolent ruler like his Grandpa Zatch after a kind momodo has to go back to the momodo world**

 **brief summary: Syhime Bell is the great great great great great grandson of Zatch and 1000 year has come after Zatch was declared king of the momodo world now the new generation has come to earth to find their spell book owners so they can declare battle to become the new momodo king. Syhime lost his memory and find an abandon church in the middle of the night where Raynare was about to be killed Syhime steps in the way just in time to save her. Syhime was bruised that night though so Rias take him to her club with the rest of his peerage to find out who this kid is and why is he holding that red book with strange symbols on it thus begins Syhime Bell adventure.**


	2. Coming to Earth Syhime!

**Before I start** **this chapter I would like to give credit to ( The Flame of Judgement) and ( the Composcreator) for giving me ideas for this Fanfic and make sure to check them out after you read this chapter. If you guy can can you give me some spells for my OC that are electric based that would be cool of you guys to do so and I'm not the best writer in the world but I'll try my best. R &R**

 **"talking"**

'thinking'

 **(Zatch Bell opening 1)**

All the momodos are sent to earth through a portal all them are desperately looking for their spell book owners while Syhime is asleep in the forest waking up with his red spell book right beside him wandering until he ends up in Kuoh Japan to look for his spell book owner. He find her and it's none other than Rias Gremory.

She read Syhime's spell book to put up a shield to protect her and her peerage from attacks from Riser's momodo and Yuballuna his queen. Syhime falling from the sky from an attack Rias catches Syhime on time while holding his red spell book in her hand.

Syhime standing in front of the Occult Research Club building with his spell book master and his friends standing still while Sonna's momodo take a picture and the end Syhime Spell Book in on the Screen before the Story Starts.

 **(End song)**

 **[Zatch P.O.V]**

'Here I am standing here waiting to give my speech to the people of the momodo world on why I couldn't as their king could not end the momodo battle was because my father who was the previous king of the momodo world told me that the evil momodos would start a revolt against me and it could start a war between the momodo world and earth which is what I do not want for the people of earth'.

The only choice is to declare another momodo battle between the new generation of momodos I very nervous because if an evil momodo were to become king of our world than all of us are doomed I just hope my grandson Syhime is strong enough to become the next king of our world or one of his friends.

My train of thought was stopped when my wife Tia yes you heard it I married her I kinda fell in love with her for attitude and her cooking that woman can cook up something good when she puts her heart into it I'm just scarred to upset her like I did yesterday man that woman knows how to strangle a person my head almost fell off.

Back to where I was I went outside to see all of the momodos lined up and even the evil one which makes me angry I composed myself so I wouldn't start a scene it was the first thing my brother Zeno taught me how to do he said composure is the first thing you must learn in becoming king. I Stood up on the pedestal so I could speak here is what I told everyone some were shocked but the evil ones were smiling at the news they've received.

 **"My people of the momodo world I have some breaking news I Zatch Bell as your king has declared all of the new generation momodos to go to earth and battle for the new spot of king of the momodo world".** My promise to be a kind and benevolent king has been broken but I had a good run for 1000 years so that a good thing right?.

My wife, father, and brother understand that this is the best thing for the momodo world and earth I just hope my grandson can find himself a good spell book owner like I did 1000 years ago I miss Kiyo even though he yelled at me or hit me over the head he was my best friend and I taught him how to make even more friends than he already had I just pray that he is in a better place.

After I told the new generation momodo about the rules I their teacher gave them their respective spell book we sent them off to the portal I could see Syhime about to head into the portal Me,Zeno,and Tia caught up to him and told him to make new friends while he's there on earth, fight for your friends, train to get stronger, and to never give up.

 **(meanwhile on earth)**

 **{Narrator}**

Meanwhile with a certain crimson haired girl at her desks explaining to her perverted pawn about why he can't see the nun he took to the church telling him that it is enemy territory a she may have been strict on the order but all she wants is for her adorable kohai safe at all costs.

 **[Rias P.O.V]**

I just got done explaining to my pawn why he couldn't go see that nun anymore I feel bad for upsetting him but I \just want top keep him safe and my suspicions were correct about the fallen angels targeting him so I need him to level up his boosted gear that will help me in the rating games against that man who I will not name I just wish I had some extra help.

I see Issei is still upset so I decided that he should make a pack tonight since Koneko is overbooked which should be an easy job for him to do plus it could get him a pact with the client after all us got done with our clients we were waiting for Issei to get back I sensed a disturbance from were Issei is It feels holy and I knew Issei was in trouble.

I told everyone to get ready to teleport to where Issei is so we can save him Kiba said he would go first so he went in then everyone else. The first thing I see is Issei and He is wounded with blood coming out of his leg and I saw on up ahead a nun with her cloths nearly ripped off and the culprit is an insane looking priest who done it.

I said to the man "if its one thing that I can not tolerate are those who harm my peerage and people who pick on the weak I threw at him the my flames of destruction he dodge it and I was about to throw another when Koneko sense fallen angels coming and there were a lot of them so I told her to pick up Issei because we are leaving but not before Issei said can we at least save Asia I said we can't because it for her teleport with us she would have to be a devil of my peerage so Koneko picked up Issei and we left the nun behind.

 **(meanwhile in the middle of the forest)**

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

I Syhime Bell grandson of the momodo king Zatch bell have been sent to earth along with 100 more momodos to battle for the spot of my grandpa throne to be the king of the momodo world but how will I find my spell book owner this is gonna be difficult what if the other momodos found their spell book owners already man I'm gonna be left out I started to panic.

My train of thought was soon interrupted when a bear came out and started chasing me I grab my book and ran as fast as my leg can carry me I don't know why it's chasing me unless it wants the yellow tail fish that's strapped to my back so I did what any logical momodo would do I split it in half so the bear could have the bottom half of the fish while get the top half the bear stopped chasing me and enjoyed the fish.

I stopped and started to talk to the bear and said to it **"oh is that what you wanted you should've just said so I would have just shared with you in the first place you weren't trying to eat me you just wanted the fish"**. The bear started licking my face giving me kisses it stared to tickle my cheek it stared to make me laugh.

 **"ha ha ha hey cut that it tickles your a good boy".** The bear stopped when it heard noises from the bushes I hid my book and got up to see what it was what came out of the bushes shock m e it was an evil looking momodo and he has a partner a pale white guy that had an emotionless face I gotten so scared my legs started to tremble because of the menacing aura coming off of the momodo that was in front of me.

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

The evil looking momodo was smiling looking at Syhime which so much malice and hate scribbled into his eyes if looks could kill Syhime would be 6 foot under right now the evil looking momodo finally decided to speak us and said to Syhime **"Ah Syhime Bell So we finally meet up at last my grandpa told me that I must eliminate you first and it's a good thing that I have a partner right now to send you back to the momodo world so I can be king now if you don't mind hand over your book so I can burn it or suffer my wrath".**

Syhime finally mustered up his courage and said to the evil looking momodo **" I don't think so I know your kind think you could become king so you can do whatever you want I don't think so".** Syhime was still nervous because this momodo has already found his spell book partner already so Syhime has to be on his toes. The evil momodo started chuckling like a madman and said to Syhime **" ha ha ha ha I like your spunk kid but that will only get you so far so how about I teach you a lesson on how not to talk to your superiors Bruno(his partner) read the spell".** His spell book owner said **"Gravirei"** Syhime saw the evil momodo hand started to glow purple he thought it was a shooting attack but he was wrong the evil looking momodo spell creates a small gravitational field that pins the opponent onto the ground immobilizing them.

Syhime was pin down to the ground and couldn't move even if he wanted to the evil momodo said to Syhime **" Instead of sending you back to the momodo world to disappoint your grandpa how about I create a personal hell for you. I'm gonna erase your memories so you don't even know about the momodo world or why your here all your just gonna know about is your name and your book it'll be for my own amusement"**

 **"Bruno read the second spell".** Bruno read the second spell he said **" Shin Poruka"** the momodo left hand started to glow black and the thing came out of his hand and it look like black mist it surround itself around Syhime's body like a snake and entered his both of his ears to reach his brains the mist started to do it's part and soon Syhime let out a scream and passed out.

It was morning and Syhime soon woke up he started to look around and got up to look for his book he found it but he had no idea were he was so Syhime just did the best logical thing he could do and started to walk out of the forest with his spell book in his left he walked out of the forest and walk along a road that led to a city named Kuoh.

 **To be continued ...**

 **Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter of this story it took me 3 hours to complete if you like it and you guy like my OC give him some lightning based spells and give me an idea on how I should start chapter 2. Oh yeah shout out to my man ( The Flame of Judgement)**

 **R &R**

 **Syhimexenoverse is out peace (;**


	3. She's My Spell Book Owner

**Hello syhimexenoverse here and time for another update but shutouts to ( The Flame of Judgement) and (the Composcreator) for ideas of spells and this chapter guys im not afraid of comments but if you don't like it don't read it.**

'thinking'

 **"talking"**

 **(Zatch Bell opening 1)**

Syhime wakes up in the middle of the forest with his spell book right beside him he gets up and wander out of the forest looking for his spell book owner it gets him into a city named Kuoh were his spell book owners is none other than Rias Gremory next heir of the Gremory clan.

Rias reads Syhime spell book to put up a defensive spell to protect her some of her peerage from a attack from Riser's momodo and his queen Yuballuna. The blast hits Syhime and he is falling from the sky but Rias catches him on time.

Syhime and his friends are in front of the Occult Research club building posing to take a picture while Sonna's momodo is working the camera and before the chapter begins a picture of Syhime and his spell book is on Rias desk.

 **(stop song)**

 **[Narrator]**

Last time where we left of Zatch sent the new generation momodos to earth to battle for the new spot as king of the momodo world and Syhime is in a forest where he met and evil momodo who erased some of his memory.

The next morning he woke up wandered out of the forest and started to walk down a road that led to a city named Kuoh now start where we left off.

 **[Syhime P.O.V]**

'where am I, Why am I here, and why am I caring this book'. 'When I woke up in the forest I couldn't remember anything after that of why I was there in the first place the only thing I did was find a red book with strange symbols on it.

I went out of the forest to follow a road and by the end of the road I saw a city and a billboard with the name of the city on it I pronounced the name on the board **"Kuoh city"** I walked into the city and the first thing I saw were kids older than me in what looks like uniforms walking to a large building that look like their school and their foreign language kinda threw me off for a minute but they were speaking Japanese which I could easily understand for some odd reason.

I follow the older kids there and when they got to the front of the gate It was a large building which my guess is it is a school was correct when I entered I could hear students whisper about me The girls were saying **"who's the new student"** the other girls said **"said I don't know but he sure is cute I want to snatch up into a hug for some reason"**. One of the girls said **"I know lets give him a nickname like the male mascot oh I think him and Koneko would look cute together".**

I started to blush hearing the comments the girls made about me but some of the boys were giving me death glares for some odd reason and I heard them say **"who the hell does this kid think he is the new Casanova not here we already have a damn pretty boy who comes here not another one"** and another guy said this **"Oh hell nah don't let this kid hang around Koneko then our chance with her will be ruined".**

As I heard the boys talk about me I put my head down in despair because I really don't like to upset people and by the way they were talking about me I started to crouch down by a building with my face facing the wall. All the girls who were whispering about me said this to the boys **"hey why don't you leave him alone he did nothing to you"** as I turn around from the wall I smiled and stated to walk away from the commotion as I walk around the building I could see three guys who were whispering to each other and were trying to peep into a small hole in a building for some reason.

 **[Issei P.O.V]**

'I Issei Hyoudou am peeping on the Kendo club changing with my friends Matsuda and Motohama you'd think we'd learn our lesson every time we get caught bet nope our lust is what keeps us going every time we get beat up by the Kendo club with their bokken as their main weapon to smash our skulls in'.

'They may be girls but man can they swing I'm still waiting to get my turn to peep on the girls changing but nope my two friends are being hogs and I want to peep on the Oppai hole they need to hurry up'. My train of thought was stopped when I heard foot steps I was prepared to run because I thought it was one of the girls we were peeping on but no it was a kid hat look like a freshman or a 1st year but no because he doesn't have his uniform on.

He look like a dark skinned kid with a blue oversize hoodie, with a large zipper, oversize eyes with a line going down his face under each eye, and a black mini afro but that wasn't the weird thing about him was that he was carrying a red book with weird symbols on the cover we I was about to go tell him to beat before he get all us caught but he beat me to it by say aloud for the whole world to hear him **"hi what are you guys doing trying to peep into that hole in the building!".** The girls heard him say this the ones we were peeping on and got dressed Matsuda and Motohama high tailed it out of there I'm about to do the same too but I sure do feel bad about leaving the kid there because his fate is sealed.

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

The Kendo club came outside when they heard someone yelling but they were too late they were expecting to beat the crap out of the perverted trio but they were gone except they saw someone thy'd never saw before they went to him and asked him a question one girl in particular by the name of Murayama she has brown hair tied up in a red ribbons with her Kendo cloths on asked Syhime this **" Did you see three boys peeping through this hole"** she pointed at the spot with her bokken Syhime said **" No they vanished when I asked them what they were doing".**

A girl with that was standing beside Marayama named Katase had orange hair asked Syhime his name, what was he doing here, and was he peeping on them **"What are you doing here and was you peeping on us along with the perverted trio".** Syhime flashed them an innocent look that could rival a certain blonde haired girl and said **"Why would I peep on girls and whats a perverted trio"** The girls couldn't resist not saying **"ah he's so cute".**

All of them dropped their bokken and ran up to him hugging him saying that's he so adorable and cute. Syhime had a hard time breathing because they were squeezing the air out of his lungs and suffocating him with their breast they kept hugging him for 2 minutes straight until they were stopped when Sonna the school council president and Tusbaki her vice president and assistant came around the the building seeing the kendo club hugging some kid to death. Sonna said this **"PDAs are against school rules everyone back to their respective clubs I'll have to escort this kid off of school property and call his parents".**

All of the kendo clubs members went back to what they were doing not before flashing Syhime with a wave and left him with the student council and her assistant Sonna went up to the kid and said **" Alright child what's your name , How old are you , and why are you here.** Syhime said this to her **" My name is Syhime Bell I am 15 years old and the reason I'm here is because I'm lost.**

Sonna then asked him to come with her so he followed her to the student council room along with her assistant they were questioning him and found out that he has amnesia they decided to use their devil abilities to get his memory but they were stumped. Sonna had an idea that with her's and Rias's power they can find out what gave him amnesia.

 **{time skip}**

 **[Rias P.O.V]**

 **"So let me get this straight you want me to use my powers to get his memory back"** I said this to Sonna and she just answered my question with a simple yes as I turn my head to get a good view of him my pawn Issei said this out loud for the whole peerage and my friend to hear **"It's that kid with the weird eyes and that weird book he's carrying"** I raised my eyebrow and said to Issei **"what book"** He pointed at it for me to see.

I saw it and asked the child named Syhime for it he gave it to me no problems asked I opened the red book the words in blue was hard to read because no language that existed was in here except the words in red was easy for me to read but what shocked me the most is the words on there which said 'First Spell Zekeru' I said this out loud while reading this and what shocked me next was the child shooting out lightning out of his mouth.

We all watched how his eyes rolled back into his head and heard him say **"Ga who turned out the lights".** 'So he doesn't now that he is causing this interesting he could be a magician who wold be very valuable in my peerage thank goodness he knows about the supernatural'. My loud pawn was shocked and even my queen Akeno who was interested on the way he shot the lightning out of his mouth.

I stopped thinking when their was a explosion outside of the club room what I could see was basically an odd duo the man had a book the same as Syhime but had a yellow color to it and their was what I guess a magician that look a little like Syhime in some traits but not really.

 **[Normal P.O.V]**

Their were two guys outside causing mayhem on Kuoh Academy property the man read the spell book for his momodo to do his spell out loud for the devils and Syhime to hear **"First spell Biraitsu"** every devil moved out of the way on time and saw the damages it done it burnt up the ground all the devils thought it was a light attack which is their weakness.

The evil momodo by the name rocknosis kept attacking while his spell book partner Kel kept on reading the spells until Rias Gremory stepped up and said **"how dare you damage this school and the innocents"** but the rocknosis said **" we don't care we'll damage this place with our hearts content"** The momodo stopped talking when he saw Syhime and said **"ah Syhime Bell I thought I would have run into you sooner or latter but not this soon what is the crimson haired girl your spell book owner"** Everyone of Rias peerage members,Sonna and Tsubaki, even Rias was shocked and Rias regained her composure and said **"what do you mean spell book owner".**

Rocknosis said to Rias **" oh Syhime didn't explain to you or your friends what he is yet. me and him are demonic creatures called momodo we have come to your world from our home world the momodo world to battle with 100 momodos from our world for the new spot as momodo king for every 1000 years and Syhime bell is the grandson of the previous king named Zatch Bell".**

Everyone was shocked and turn to look at Syhime as he said **"what I do don't look at me like that"** everyone snapped out of their stupidor while Kel and rocknosis where still causing mayhem on Kuoh academy since Rias just found out that she is Syhime spell book owner she opened up Syhime red spell book and read the 1st spell she said out loud **"Zekeru"** This time Syhime turned his head at Rocknosis and shot lightning out of his mouth this time it was 2x as powerful then the first time he shot it.

Syhime manage to to the momodo and his book causing it to drop out of Kel's right hand and lit on fire everyone just watch as the momodo book caught on fire and he started to disappear but he said to Syhime for Rias and her friends to hear **"This is just the beginning Syhime you still have 100 more momodo to face and they're even stronger than me".**

After that was over Rias just walk up to Syhime and said **"Hi my name is Rias Gremory would you like to come home with me Syhime"** he nodded his head and left with her Issei was mumbling to himself 'man Syhime gets Bucho all to himself and her lovely oppai oh I can see it now. (Issei fantasy) Syhime being with Rias in the bath grabbing her breast and when their alone Syhime is being forceful on Rias to play with her breast. Issei felt a tap on her shoulder and it was Akeno she said to him

 **"Ara Ara is Issei-kun jealous of his new Kohai now don't worry Syhime is too nice of a boy and innocent to try a move on Rias rest assured".** Issei let out a sigh that he was already found out but was shocked to find out that Syhime is going to school here.

 **[Rias P.O.V]**

I am here in the bath washing Syhime's hair it's still has dirt in it with that little battle we had I felt two things sticking out of his head I uncovered his head and I saw white stubby horns one his head.

I was a little shocked but after that we ate dinner and man can Syhime eat I'm gonna have to buy more groceries by the time this is over. We went to bed me naked of coarse cuddling him like a body pillow I was surprised that he didn't react how Issei reacted when I was naked in his bed I stated to think to myself how I was gonna tell my brother about this discovery.

She slept off to dream land and was gonna bring him to school tomorrow with her in her mind she thought Syhime would look cute in the Kuoh Academy uniform.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hey guy syhimexenoverse here and tell me did you like this chapter and give me more spells for Syhime. Next chapter is to go save Asia who will Syhime meet and fight along the way find out next time in Momodo meets The Princess of Ruin.**


End file.
